


Two Against One

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie is an idiot, F/M, Pregnant Reader, hormonal reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Venom takes your side when you get angry with Eddie





	Two Against One

You and Eddie occasionally ended up at the same crime scenes or burning points. Even if Eddie wasn’t any longer spending too much time in front of the camera, he was still in the midst of things. That was how you met.

You wanted to strangle him at first, still did sometimes, but you had come to see something more in him. Eddie was a good man.

He still, in spite of what he tried to make people believe, tried to make the world a better place. He wasn’t perfect. Far from it, even alien man-eating symbiote living rent-free in his body aside, he wasn’t. He tried though. Eddie wanted to do good. He wanted to use all that had happened to him to change the world for the better. He didn’t always come out successful but that didn’t matter to you. His heart was all that mattered.

You had fallen head over heels in love with him. The symbiote hitching a ride had taken some getting used to, but with time you had come to care about him as well. He wasn’t as menacing as he came across as. At least not to you. The criminals with missing heads would probably argue with you on that, but you tried not to think too hard on those things.

Things had gotten serious between you and Eddie, which him now living in your apartment as well as your growing belly was proof off. The last had caused you to not go on as many as assignments as you had in the past, but rather send your cameraman and assistant for you. They sent you the footage which you would edit and make a voice over for and post on the newspaper’s blog.

This often meant Eddie would leave you in the dead of night, with a kiss to your forehead as you snuggled deeper into the pillows. It also meant you were up way before him editing whatever your assistant had sent you from the night. Which was the very situation you found yourself in tonight.

You smiled slightly as you sat in front of your laptop, discovering Eddie just on the edge of the screen. Usually, he appeared to be talking to himself when the camera caught him, but this time he appeared to be catching up with an old reporter friend.

You smiled as you watched the huge grin on Eddie’s face, that was until you saw his hand gestures. He seemed to be mimicking a pregnant belly with his hands while keeping a huge dopey grin on his face. Yours however fell, when you saw him portray a waddling walk, making his friend laugh and give his shoulder a slap.

You frowned, rewinding the tape and started meddling with the sound. The reporter in you won, trying to figure out what Eddie had said, rather than just waking up your sleeping boyfriend to ask him. It took you about 30 minutes but you finally managed to make out the word on your own and it was penguin.

That, however, was enough for you to jump from your chair and rush, as fast as your belly would allow, towards the bedroom where Eddie was just walking up.

“Morning honey,” Eddie yawned, with a stupid happy smile on his face.

You didn’t register the love in his eyes at all. You were way too angry at him for that. Instead, you grabbed the nearest pillow of the bed and flung it straight at his face.

A grunt escaped Eddie, but he didn’t speak. He just sat up with a confused look on his face as the symbiote spoke in his head in the same second the pillow hit the side of his head a second time.

_I think she is angry with us._

“I.. Yes. I got that thank you,” Eddie grumbled, just barely ducking the third assault from you.

“Hey. Sweetheart. Use your words. What did I do?” he tried to reason with you, but the anger in your eyes quickly made him realize he probably should get out of your way.

He jumped off the bed, catching the pillow you flung at him before you grabbed another one.

“Penguin Eddie?! I look like a penguin!” you hissed at him.

_Oh, she is mad at you. I told you she wouldn’t like that._

Eddie blinked hard, trying to figure out what was going on. His sleepy state combined with the sassy symbiote in his mind wasn’t making it easy.

“I never called you…” Eddie began just as you and you and Venom yelled at him at the same time.

_Don’t lie to her!_

“Don’t you dare lie to me Eddie,” you warned, raising your finger at him.

“Would you shut up!” Eddie yelled, quickly realizing his mistake as he saw the murdering rage in your eyes, seconds before you spun around heading out of the room.

“No. Honey. I wasn’t talking to you! Baby, please. It’s a term of endearment. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Eddie pleaded with you.

He stopped dead in his tracks when you turned around to face him. The anger was gone from your eyes, as tears streamed down your cheeks.

“You think I’m fat and waddling like a penguin,” you sobbed.

“Honey no. I…” Eddie started before his hand raised on its own volition and his own hand slapped him across the face. “OW what the hell?!”

_You made Y/N/N cry!_

Eddie’s hand landed across his face yet again causing him to jump backward swearing.

“I’m aware of that. Would you fucking stop that?! I’m trying to apologize here?” Eddie yelled as the symbiote made him hit himself yet again.

_No. We are making her laugh._

Eddie looked over at you as the symbiote spoke, seeing you biting your lip, trying to prevent yourself from laughing at the sight before you.

“Son of a bitch!” Eddie yelled as his hand slapped him across the face yet again. “Venom stop it!”

You burst out laughing, no longer able to stay mad with the comical sight before you and Eddie instantly scowled your way.

“This is funny to you, is it?” he grumbled, just barely avoiding his own hand as it tried to slap him again.

“Oh it’s hilarious,” you laughed, just as Eddie’s other hand hit him hard enough to make Eddie stumble almost falling onto the floor.

“OW STOP IT!” Eddie yelled into thin air, making you laugh even harder. You did, however, take pity on your boyfriend, placing a hand over each of his forearms.

“Okay V. Enough. Thank you for defending my honor,” you giggled.

“Two against one is not fair,” Eddie whined, but a small smile started to appear across his face.

_You’re welcome. Tell her she looks beautiful._

“Hey!” Eddie scolded the symbiote, making you frown in confusion and Eddie smiled. “She does look beautiful though.”

“Thanks, V. Glad someone thinks so,” you rolled your eyes with a huff and Eddie’s face fell again.

“I think you’re gorgeous. Y/N/N. Honey. Sweetheart. I didn’t mean… I am just excited. I love that you’re showing and waddling around. Penguins are cute…” Eddie rambled, making your eyes widen.

_Stop talking!_

“Right. I’m sorry. I love you,” Eddie dared to walk a little closer to you, putting a hand over your swollen belly. “Both of you.”

You closed your eyes, letting out a sigh and you felt Eddie’s free hand gently cup your face. You leaned into his touch, knowing that you had probably overreacted. The hormones and changes to your body made you angry from time to time. You didn’t doubt that Eddie loved you and had never meant to hurt you. That didn’t change that you still thought he was an idiot from time to time.

_Is she still mad at us? She was laughing when I hit you. Should I try again?_

“NO!” Eddie exclaimed, making you open your eyes in surprise. He just shook his head a little, letting you know he was arguing with the symbiote. “We do not hit people for saying stupid things. Especially not when people is us.”

You burst out laughing again, leaning your forehead against his chest and Eddie instantly wrapped his arms around you.

You saw the hope and affection in his eyes as you looked up at him with a smile on your face. “Well, to be fair, I started it.”

“Don’t defend him,” Eddie grinned.

_She likes me better than you._

“No, she doesn’t,” Eddie instantly answered, making you giggle.

“What did he say?” you asked, as Eddie leaned in pressing a kiss to your lips.

“Nothing. Just some nonsense. Come back to bed?” he begged, starting to walk backward with your hand in his. He lost his grip as he suddenly tripped himself, causing him to tumble onto the bed alone.

You broke down laughing, watching the confused Eddie squirm around on the bed, trying to figure out what happened.

“Two against one is not fair,” he whined, as you sat down on the bed.

“You better get used to it. There’s gonna be three against one soon,” you teased.

Eddie groaned, moving so his head was in your lap and he pressed his lips against your belly.

“She is gonna be on my side. Won’t you, peanut?” Eddie asked, grunting as you and Venom spoke at the same time yet again.

_No, she won’t._


End file.
